


有趣数悖论（上）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 只不过他没有想到的是，这个解答带给他的，是一个更大的问题。





	有趣数悖论（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 澈宽/随便写写的/明天可能还要改

有趣数悖论  
  
夫胜宽爬上床的时候对面的崔胜澈正在玩手机，他低头看了看表，十二点半。  
  
“哥，该睡觉了。”他踩在有些冰凉的上下铺栏杆上，话音刚落就见对方转过头看他，电子设备屏幕的荧光只照亮一半脸颊，他的眼睛很亮，眼尾弯成好看的弧度：“嗯，好，听你的，胜宽啊，哥马上就睡。”  
  
紧接着他转过去继续对着发光的手机屏幕敲键盘打字，大拇指动得飞快，爬上床的时候夫胜宽拉上遮光床帘，看见崔胜澈还没睡。  
  
啊，当然自己也没准备睡就是了。

夫胜宽钻进自己被窝之后的第一件事情就是登陆常去的视频网站查看自己关注的视频主有没有更新，他点右上角的更新提示，wWOO77还是没有更新，他有些失望地打开最新的那版视频，习惯性在捐赠页面投了一千块。

wifi管理，夫胜宽不但颇沉迷这视频网站，甚至是某视频主榜上有名的‘金主’，这一切看起来没有什么不合理的，只不过这并非一个正常的视频网站，夫胜宽关注的wWOO77也并非一个普通的视频上传主。

播放器自动按照他上次的播放历史续播，画面里两个男人纠缠在一起，看得比较清楚的是wWOO77光洁的背，两条白嫩又纤细的腿缠着他，身下的男孩子细小地声音喊他哥哥。

气死了！

夫胜宽确认了耳机孔插好才躺在枕头上看视频。

没错，夫胜宽每天花大把精力和时间在上面的视频主，是个在成年人网站上上传成人视频的男性视频主。

而他喜欢的这位视频主，每个月会按照捐献表的排名，为排名第一的金主拍一个福利向的视频，本来上个月的第一名应该是自己的，结果叫那个崔温柔捷足先登，虽然视频内容不但拍得很好甚至给这位wWOO77吸引了更多人气。

视频里两个人还在纠缠，镜头换到另一边，可以清楚地看见上面人的性器大幅度地在另一个人的身体里进出，wWOO77的侧脸很帅，这个时候脸颊上浮现出一层因为情欲产生的粉红色。

夫胜宽硬了，废话，他都选择喜欢色情播主了，怎么可能还用一颗纯情的心对待人家。

不过心里还是很生气，不因为别的，因为上个月排名第一的崔温柔，是对家的头号粉丝。

视频网站上的人形形色色，但是人一旦做到某个程度就一定会迎来对手，而夫胜宽喜欢的这位wWOO77，有位一直被称为死敌的对手，正是和他总是霸占总榜第一第二的另一个男主角WZIroom。

而崔温柔，和自己一样，是WZIroom榜单上总是名列前茅的第一名，上个月他们两个人在论坛水区骂了一场，崔温柔一个不乐意就挥挥手投了个榜单第一，夫胜宽反应过来的时候已经来不及追赶对方，只能眼巴巴看着上个月第一变成崔温柔。

对方给wWOO77提出这个双人视频的建议，明显就是想要一些负面效果，但是却没想到起了反作用，新视频发表之后热度又高了一些，加上WZIroom并没有上传什么新视频，这个月总榜第一是他们家。

夫胜宽看视频的同时想些别的，毕竟这视频他已经连续看了好几天了，连两个主角高潮的时间都能精确到秒地背下来，但下半身还是产生了一点反应，把单薄的被面撑起来一点。

这个崔温柔真是的！明明和自己的室友一样都姓崔，怎么连自己室友的百分之一都不如！

夫胜宽越想越气，最后挺立起来的分身又软下去，就在愤怒中意识朦胧地闭上了眼睛。

  
  
“嗯……胜宽啊，胜宽……”夜里还睡得迷迷糊糊，夫胜宽听见有人在喊自己，同时感觉有热源在靠近自己，警觉地伸手一推就软绵绵撞在对方胸前。  
  
哥，夫胜宽声音有些大地喊对方，还以为是梦游，他吓了一跳，虽然崔胜澈也不是没有和他一起睡过，只不过像这样没有打一声招呼就爬上床来的状况还是第一次。  
  
没事啦，崔胜澈看见他醒了就更大幅度地拽住夫胜宽的衣角，明明宿舍里只有他们两个人声音却还是很小：“我刚刚做噩梦了，睡不着……”  
  
困极了，夫胜宽醒了那么几秒钟，困意又铺天盖地地涌上来，把因为崔胜澈蹭上来所以变皱的棉被拉上来盖住两个人，再沉沉睡过去。  
  
还微亮的时候夫胜宽因为做梦惊醒，身后冒了一身汗，他做了个梦，梦见自己和wWOO77搞到一起，但是却变成了最讨厌的WZIroom，于是咬牙切齿地睁开了装满愤怒的双眼。  
  
但是身体上的快感却没有随着睡梦消失，他仍然觉得自己的下半身被潮热包裹着，掀开被子，正对着崔胜澈毛茸茸的脑袋。  
  
崔胜澈随着他的动作抬头，嘴巴还吃着他晨勃正兴奋的分身，看见他醒了就将腮帮子缩紧了裹住嘴巴里发烫的东西，用力吮吸两口，才吐出来握在手里，因为柱身上沾满了唾液所以湿滑地很好撸动，就用手环住慢速套弄。  
  
“哥，干嘛啊……”虽然有些不好意思，后腰却因为欲望和快感软塌倒在床上，脚趾也因为强烈涌现进脑海的刺激而蜷缩，夫胜宽沉溺于情欲当中时声音会格外尖细和煽情，听起来又总是委屈巴巴的，让崔胜澈总觉得自己在欺负他似的。  
  
可是就是欺负他才有意思，崔胜澈加快了手上套弄夫胜宽分身的速度。  
  
早晨起来就这么弄，真的是服了这哥了，夫胜宽闭上眼睛享受的同时回想起他最初和崔胜澈开始这段微妙关系的源头。

  
  
夫胜宽喜欢崔胜澈，是那种知道对方和自己一样都在下面也喜欢的感情。  
  
谁叫他们一认识就彼此公开了性向呢。  
  
不过这并不妨碍崔胜澈成为夫胜宽的性幻想对象，毕竟这位比自己大三岁已经在攻读研究生的哥，表面上看起来比自己1。  
  
有事wWOO无事崔胜澈，合并称为夫胜宽自慰的两大山脉，夫胜宽除了晚上看视频，偶尔半天的早上也能看见崔胜澈换衣服，能够从床上完美地看到自己室友锻炼良好的背部肌肉和挺翘的屁股，崔胜澈的大腿也很好看，不是没有肉的样子，反而将裤筒撑起来，恰到好处的肉感。  
  
当然崔胜澈这一座还是塌了。  
  
夫胜宽一搬进宿舍来就带着床帘，虽然崔胜澈表示他并不在乎室友的私生活也不会在意，夫胜宽也仍旧把自己“保护”得很好。  
  
毕竟他并不想自己每晚和自己的小兄弟‘亲密沟通’的时候，还有另一位老兄在一旁若有似无地看着。

有了床帘就不一样了，夫胜宽的床帘布极其厚，遮光的同时人几乎看不见里面在做什么。

所以深夜很清晨的时刻，床帘都变成了夫胜宽最佳的庇护所，无论是躲在里面看视频还是偷看崔胜澈的好身材，都是夫胜宽认为完美的场地。

当然，如果崔胜澈不在那天掀开他的床帘爬上来的话。

不像夫胜宽早上没课就在宿舍床上卧一早，崔胜澈有早起的习惯，久而久之夫胜宽也就和着对方的生物钟早上七八点就睁开了眼睛，悄悄掀开帘子就能看见崔胜澈在床下穿衣服。下身的运功裤松松垮垮的，胯下有一团肉隐约晃动着，一看就是没有穿内裤。

加上本身就到来的晨勃，夫胜宽硬得很快，甚至也没有给自己思考和抉择的余地，就伸手进内裤抚慰起自己来。

光靠前面很难高潮，夫胜宽从枕头底下的小袋子里掏出一枚草莓形状的跳蛋，带着些不适感放进后穴，直接就开了高档。

他没控制好自己，刺激又来得太过突然，所以只有两个人从而很安静的寝室里，就突然冒出一小段他有些绵长的呻吟。

肯定叫崔胜澈听见了，夫胜宽赶紧拉上帘子装作睡觉说梦话的样子，也没来得及对上听见声音之后想要和他对视的崔胜澈。但对方怎么可能不知道那是什么，也没有装傻，在安静了几秒后，夫胜宽的床上多了另外一个人。  
  
床帘的遮光性很好，就算寝室里的灯开着，夫胜宽也只能凭借床上小夜灯微弱的光芒看见崔胜澈的脸。  
  
“啊！胜宽的小玩具。”他一来就看见夫胜宽塞到屁股里的跳蛋，这个时候还装作刚刚看见，手指轻轻拽住露在外面那节细线。  
  
震动还没关，夫胜宽还因为崔胜澈理所当然的表现而处于震惊中，双手捏着被子角所以腾不出精神想起关跳蛋。  
  
崔胜澈偏要逗他，用手牵住跳蛋线又不完全拉出来，扯到一半再大力地往回摁，夫胜宽自己玩的时候不会弄得这么激烈，崔胜澈这么一来直接被刺激得失神，声音也不受控制地冒出来：“别，这样……太猛了。”  
  
“胜宽好敏感。”崔胜澈已经俯在他身上，他没穿上衣，白花花的胸脯晃得夫胜宽眼晕，和自己不一样，崔胜澈是肌肉体质，锻炼的痕迹在他身上总是很明显。鬼使神差地伸手捏住，他立马听见自己耳边崔胜澈的吐息又重了一点。  
  
哥不也是。  
  
夫胜宽怎么肯示弱，如此说一句才转头咬住崔胜澈凑上来的嘴唇——他总是很喜欢对方的嘴唇，其实颜色并不深，却总因为对方白皙的肤色显得很艳，咬两下颜色就更深。  
  
“痛……”对方被咬了就噘着嘴松开，但是夫胜宽的嘴唇很软，和他接吻的感觉很不错，分开之后随即主动凑上去咬住对方的下嘴唇。  
  
过程中身体里的跳蛋已经被扯出来了，湿漉漉地连带着润滑液一起。  
  
并没有余地处理身后的空虚感，因为崔胜澈的下半身立刻就贴了上来，温度比对方的腿部高许多所以感受更加明显。  
  
两个人的性器抵在一起，因为夫胜宽铃口处冒出一些前列腺液所以龟头被黏得很湿，总是滑到一边去，过了会儿终于不甘心伸手抚下去握住两个人的分身一起撸动，又挤了一些润滑液在手心里所以动作更加顺利。  
  
总还是觉得有些空虚，虽然他和崔胜澈挨得很近，能清楚地嗅到对方玫瑰味沐浴露的甜腻味道，呼吸也纠缠在一起，但身体上的快感比起更加暧昧的氛围总让人缺点什么。  
  
崔胜澈大概也是一样的感受，他已经吻到夫胜宽的锁骨，细嫩的皮肤上几个圆圆的牙印，啃完了雾蒙蒙的双眼盯着夫胜宽的，这时候突然想起刚才被关掉的跳蛋。  
  
“有了。”他调皮地对对方眨眼，又在跳蛋上涂满润滑，夹在两个人中间，紧接着手就在床铺上乱摸，夫胜宽知道他是要找跳蛋的遥控器，身上却没有力气，扭了下肩膀崔胜澈就心领神会地从他背后拿出来小小的遥控器握在手里。  
  
两个人的性器还被崔胜澈一并握在手里，夫胜宽的手从外面覆着他的，打开了跳蛋，震动的感觉一并传过来。  
  
夫胜宽立刻呻吟着哥哥搂住崔胜澈，对方也凑得很近，上半身柔软地靠过来，两个人身上都起了一层薄汗，肌肤相贴处被潮湿的空气黏在一起。

“哥哥……”夫胜宽很少这么叫，但这个时候声音很软也很柔弱，他面对崔胜澈的时候总是倾向于展现自己更加依赖别人的那一面，这个时候更不例外，“哥哥……想要射，要射了……”

“唔……”崔胜澈的分身也涨得发紧，最后和他一同射出来，精液沾得两个人身上到处都是。

那之后夫胜宽和崔胜澈之间就持续起一段依赖着肉体的互相抚慰从而诞生的全新情感关系，只有在宿舍里崔胜澈才会这么做，会黏糊糊地靠在夫胜宽身上撒娇，会把所有想说的事情都告诉他，会在夜里或者早上互相安抚彼此的身体。

但是很奇怪的，崔胜澈在外面还是那个和他保持友好，甚至可以说是客气距离的学长，总是没有瑕疵温柔地摆出万能的笑容，甚至还喊他“胜宽同学”。

这天早上夫胜宽最后还是射在崔胜澈嘴里，高潮之后沾上精液的阴茎被崔胜澈舔干净，对方帮他清理耳朵时候他总觉得有些不好意思，但脑子实在是昏昏沉沉的，实在支撑不住又睡过去。

他依稀记得自己半梦半醒间对崔胜澈说了句哥对不起，但是总没有听到对方的回答，所以到最后也不知道自己有没有说出口。

夫胜宽一直不知道他和崔胜澈这样的关系还能够维持多久——他自知这段感情并不健康，甚至没有办法用一个词来给他人概括。

只不过世界上还没有答案的问题总会在后来的时间里得到回答，夫胜宽得到了，只不过他没有想到的是，这个解答带给他的，是一个更大的问题。

TBC.


End file.
